


Чего ты боишься?

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Yes that trope, boggart lesson, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Диппер и Мэйбл не ожидали, что их урок защиты от тёмных искусств примет такой плохой оборот.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What are You Afraid of?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156112) by [SecretsoftheOod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretsoftheOod/pseuds/SecretsoftheOod). 



Когда третьекурсники шаркающей походкой вошли в аудиторию, вскоре стало ясно, что сегодняшний урок будет отличен от остальных. Профессор Люпин, убедившись, что все на месте, велел детям отложить учебники в сторону, а затем без объяснений повёл учеников за собой по коридорам к учительской.

Диппер — _ни капли, что вы!_ — не нервничал, но ему было до жути любопытно, для чего они пришли сюда. Не помогало и то, что сестра взволнованно тянула его за руку, безуспешно пытаясь нашептать ему свои пронзительные мысли.

— …но почему именно учительская? Думаешь, профессора там тайно держат йети и Филч кормит его попавшимися учениками?

— Здесь недостаточно холодно для йети, Мэйбл, — устало вздохнул Диппер, подчёркнуто игнорируя весёлые взгляды сокурсников, которых им не удалось избежать.

— Да, но это же _магия,_ — она взмахнула руками, чтобы выделить свою мысль.

— Мэйбл, успокойся, — прошипел Диппер. — Занятия уже начинаются.

Кроме профессора Снейпа в учительской никого не наблюдалось, на детей и их сопровождающего кинули такой взгляд, что невольно захотелось извиниться и закрыть дверь с другой стороны. Обменявшись любезностями — _которые таковыми точно не являлись_ — с профессором Люпином, Северус Снейп ушёл с драматично развивающейся тёмной мантией.

— А как он _это_ делает со своей мантией? — Мэйбл удалось прошептать достаточно громко, чтобы весь класс услышал её. Несколько человек тихо засмеялись с её слов, но вскоре их внимание было обращено на профессора Люпина, который теперь стоял перед большим шкафом.

Шкаф внезапно закачался, ударившись о стену.

— Ничего страшного, — спокойно произнёс профессор Люпин, ибо несколько человек испуганно отскочили назад. — Там есть боггарт.

Большинство учеников печёнкой чувствовали, что тон профессора обманчив, и о существе внутри стоит беспокоиться. Мэйбл взглянула на брата, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что такое боггарт и с чем его едят, и она споткнулась на полуслове, заметив насколько напряжённо Диппер смотрит на шкаф. Она тоже посмотрела на него, задаваясь вопросом: будет ли это похоже на то, с чем они оба сталкивались раньше?

— Боггарты любят тёмные замкнутые пространства, — сказал профессор Люпин. — Шкафы, щели под кроватями, ящики под раковинами. Я как-то встречал таких, что застряли в дедушкиных часах. Боггарта поймали вчера днём, и я спросил директора, не оставят ли его сотрудники, чтобы дать моим любимым третьекурсникам нужную практику, — профессор добродушно улыбнулся, смущённо поправив воротник мантии. — Итак, первый вопрос, который мы должны задать себе: что такое боггарт?

Неудивительно, что за всех ответила именно Гермиона.

— Это оборотень, — сказала она. — Он может принять форму того, что, по его мнению, будет пугать нас больше всего.

— Я и сам не мог бы выразиться лучше, — утвердил профессор Люпин, и Гермиона просияла.

В этот момент Мэйбл перестала обращать внимание на слова своего профессора и нервно посмотрела на брата.

— Хэй, Диппер? — она старалась говорить бодро, желая снять напряжение, которое они оба чувствовали, и ткнула его локтем в бок. — Обещаю, я никому дома не расскажу, что твой боггарт превратился в ягнёнка.

Губы Диппера дрогнули в почти-что-настоящей-улыбке, когда он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на неё.

— И я ничего не скажу, когда он превратится в глиняную анимационную фигурку, — голос даже казался расслабленным.

Она игриво прищурилась, глядя на него.

— Эй! — она ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. — Мы оба знаем, что их надо бояться.

Диппер коротко рассмеялся.

— Конечно, Мэйбл, это просто кажется смешным без контекста.

Сестра показала ему язык, но тут же повернулась лицом к профессору, чтобы они расслышали его последние слова:

— …всё что вам нужно это заставить принять его смешную форму. Сначала мы будем практиковаться в заклинании без палочек. После меня, пожалуйста… _ridiculus!_

— _Ridiculus!_ — хором повторил класс в ответ.

— Хорошо, — сказал профессор Люпин. — Отлично. Но, боюсь, это было самое легкое. Видите ли, одного этого слова недостаточно. И вот тут ты вступаешь в игру, Невилл.

Диппер внимательно наблюдал, как Невилл идёт вперёд, заметно дрожа.

— Хорошо, Невилл, — ободряюще встав рядом с ним, продолжал профессор Люпин. — Во-первых, скажи мне, что, по-твоему, больше всего на свете пугает тебя?

Губы Невилла еле заметно шевельнулись, но он не издал ни звука.

— Извини, Невилл, я этого не расслышал, — весёло сказал профессор Люпин.

Невилл довольно жалобно огляделся вокруг, хотя Диппер был рад, что не он на его месте, а затем гриффиндорец прошептал:

— Профессор Снейп.

Почти все засмеялись, даже сам Невилл виновато улыбнулся, однако, профессор выглядел задумчивым.

После короткого обсуждения интересных модных предпочтений бабушки Невилла, Люпин поручил ему сосредоточиться на этих деталях, когда он столкнется с боггартом, создавая таким образом забавный образ декана Слизерина.

— Если Невилл добьётся успеха, то боггарт, скорее всего, переключит своё внимание на любого из нас в порядке очереди, — заканчивал раздавать инструкции Люпин. — И я бы хотел, чтобы вы заранее подумали о том, что пугает вас больше всего, и представили, как вы могли бы заставить это выглядеть забавно…

При этих словах у Диппера пересохло во рту. И как же он должен был развеселить его своими страхами? После летних каникул ночные кошмары не были чужды ни одному из близнецов, и Диппер не находил в них _ничего_ забавного. Он попытался сосредоточиться на чём-то конкретном, на множестве монстров, которые появлялись в его ночных кошмарах — выбирать было из чего. Он демонстративно отказывался думать о чём-либо, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало худшее из всего этого; он отказывался даже признавать мимолетные мысли о _нём_ с самого лета, изо всех сил стараясь выбросить эту часть лета из головы.

У Мэйбл была аналогичная проблема. Сначала она подумала о предложении брата, о глиняных анимационных фигурах, но, хотя она боялась их, Мэйбл знала, что они не были тем, чего она боялась больше всего. Разум против её желаний начал наполняться различными образами, концепциями из них, воспоминаниями: вот она спорит с Диппером и его ученичестве у Форда; вот она поймана в пузырь-рай, созданный своими абстрактными желаниями, почти бросая брата ради этого; вот дядюшка Стэн забывает их — всё пронеслось на безумной скорости, Мэйбл не успевала их обрабатывать, беспомощно попадая в ловушку своих кошмаров.

— Все готовы? — сказал профессор Люпин.

 _Нет,_ — подумали близнецы Пайнс, чувствуя, как всё тело пропитывается страхом.

Диппер молча размышлял, что если бы они держались в конце класса, то ушли бы, не встретившись с ним.

— На счёт три, Невилл, — сказал профессор, указывая своей палочкой на ручку шкафа. — Раз-два-три-сейчас!

Из кончика палочки профессора Люпина вылетела струя искр и ударила в дверную ручку. Шкаф резко распахнулся настежь. Крючконосый и грозный Северус Снейп грозно вышел из него, глаза сверкали злостью, уперевшись в одного несчастного Невилла. Тот попятился, подняв палочку и беззвучно шевеля губами. Снейп надвинулся на него, сунув руку под мантию, тянясь за своей палочкой.

— _R-r-ridiculus!_ — пискнул Лонгботтом.

Раздался звук, похожий на щёлчок колёсика зажигалки. Снейп споткнулся; на нём оказалось длинное, отделанное кружевом платье и огромная шляпа, увенчанная чучелом съеденное молью Стервятника, а ещё он размахивал огромной малиновой сумочкой.

Раздался громкий смех, боггарт остановился в замешательстве, а профессор Люпин закричал:

— Парвати! Вперёд! — девочка с каменным выражением лица прошла на первый план. Снейп резко повернулся к ней. Последовал ещё один треск, и там, где он стоял, вытянулась окровавленная перебинтованная мумия; её слепое лицо было повернуто к Парвати, и существо начало очень медленно приближаться к ней, волоча ноги и поднимая окоченевшие руки.

— _Ridiculus!_ — воскликнула Парвати.

У ног мумии развязалась повязка, она запуталась и упала лицом в пол, под аккомпанемент откатившейся в сторону головы.

Мэйбл громко рассмеялась и потянула Диппера за руку, припомнив случай, когда тот поклялся, что видел мумию. Судя по румянцу на его щеках, он понял, над чем она смеётся, и это снова вернуло его в нужный настрой.

— Симус! — прорычал профессор Люпин, когда понял, что детей нужно подгонять.

Это продолжалось, один за другим ученики вставали перед боггартом, каждый новый результат заклинания вызывал смех у различных категорий публики, хотя Мэйбл, вполне возможно, была самой громкой.

— Это же путаница! — удивлённо прикрикнул Люпин. — Мы добираемся до конца! Дин!

Присоединившись к общему смеху, Диппер почувствовал себя немного спокойнее, но его тело все ещё было напряжено. Он болезненно осознавал, что чужие страхи кажутся ему незначительными пустяками, ничего концептуального или такого же тёмного, как у него самого.

Хотя он не был уверен, возможно ли провернуть подобное, но решил избегать встречи с боггартом, а если не удастся то Диппер собирался сосредоточиться на одном из своих более лёгких страхов и надеяться. _В своём расшатанном состоянии он будет молиться об этом._ С чёткой стратегией действий в голове он чувствовал себя наиболее непринужденно с тех пор, как вошёл в треклятое помещение.

Бросив взгляд на Мэйбл, он понял, что теперь и она хочет уйти; предательский влажный блеск в её глазах напомнил о том времени, когда она впервые схватила свой абордажный крючок. Она практически дрожала рядом с ним, пристально наблюдая за происходящим, бормоча что-то себе под нос, что он смутно разобрал как «ожившие скульптуры», повторяемое снова и снова.

— Превосходно! Рон, ты следующий! — Уизли прыгнул вперед. Треск! Многие закричали. Гигантский паук, шести футов ростом и покрытый густой шерстью, приближался к Рону, угрожающе щёлкая клешнями. На мгновение Гарри показалось, что Рон застыл, но затем:

— _Ridiculus!_ — взревел Рон, и ноги паука исчезли, заменившись коньками; он катался и катался; Лаванда Браун взвизгнула и побежала прочь с его пути, и он остановился у ног Мэйбл, которая в своём страхе неосознанно толкнула Гарри, волоча за собой близнеца.

Паук-на-коньках, казалось, на мгновение остановился перед натянуто ухмыляющейся девушкой, словно пытаясь решить, какую форму принять.

Треск! Он превратился в глиняную статуэтку Циклопа.

Улыбка Мэйбл дрогнула лишь за секунду до того, как она уверенно подняла свою палочку. Но до того, как её рот произнёс слова заклинания, комната наполнилась неприятным звуком ещё _одной трещиной!_

Он превратился в рацию. В своём замешательстве она опустила палочку, пытаясь понять, почему боггарт превратился в это.

Она вздрогнула от шока, когда услышала голос своего брата, доносящийся из динамика.

_«Я сделаю это! Я останусь здесь и стану твоим учеником, великий дядя Форд!»_

Мэйбл напомнила себе, что это неправда, её брат стоял прямо здесь, за её спиной. Когда она снова начала поднимать свою палочку, то смутно удивилась, почему существо напоминает ей об этом событии, когда оно даже в топ десять худшего не войдёт.

Треск!

Перед ней стоял Диппер и смотрел на неё со странным выражением лица, которое она могла описать только как чистую апатию.

— _Мэйбл,_ — произнёс боггарт голосом, который ему не принадлежал. — Мне нужно подумать о себе, — он говорил так, как будто объяснял ребёнку азы элементарных вещей. Так Диппер часто говорил, когда пытался объяснить ей что-то из дневника. Было жутко, насколько он похож на настоящего Диппера. — Я не собираюсь следовать с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь, и если это тебя расстроит, то наверняка очень сильно, но _ты мне больше не нужна._

Мэйбл пробила дрожь, глаза наполнились слезами. Она усилием заставила себя вспомнить, что всё это было ненастоящим. Её реальный брат стоял позади неё и, сам того не осознавая, попытался встать перед ней, прежде чем профессор Люпин положил руку ему на плечо и спокойно сообщил, что он вмешается, если она не одолеет боггарта в течение минуты.

Мэйбл на секунду закрыла глаза, пытаясь вспомнить своего дурацкого близнеца, с которым она столько раз делила приключения. Сосредоточившись на воспоминании об их тринадцатом дне рождения, она начала успокаиваться.

Она подняла руку и уверенно крикнула:

— _Ridiculus!_

Боггарт, всё ещё в форме Диппера, теперь был одет только в полотенце и пел в расчёску для волос.

— Девушка с дискотеки, проходите! Эта девушка — ты-ы-ы-ы!

Мэйбл издала пронзительно громкий смешок, который стал ещё громче, когда настоящий Диппер смущенно выкрикнул её имя. Большая часть класса присоединилась к смеху, когда она повернулась, чтобы крепко обнять брата. Конечно, в порывах чувств она недооценила свою силу, и они оба на мгновение закружились на пятках.

— Загадочные Близнецы на всю жизнь? — спросила она, зная, что на самом деле он не будет злиться из-за поющего боггарта.

— Загадочные Близнецы на всю жизнь, — с кривой усмешкой подтвердил Диппер.

Они обнимались, молчали и надеялись, что никогда не расстанутся, как это делали их двоюродные дедушки в прошлом. Хоть дяди и помирились, в воздухе до сих пор было неловкое напряжение, которое возникало время от времени.

— Молодец, Мэйбл, — тихо поздравил Люпин из-за спин близнецов. Он открыл было рот, чтобы добавить что-то ещё, как вдруг боггарт снова зашевелился.

Близнецы сдвинулись, когда обнялись, и теперь перед существом и, что еще важнее, перед боггартом стоял Диппер.

Громкий треск! Многие ученики вздрогнули от неожиданности, даже те, кто не был удивлён, — непонятно моргнули, увидев во что это превратилось. Для остальной части комнаты боггарт выглядел как старик и ничего особенно странного в нём не было.

Но для Пайнсов он был семьей.

— Дядюшка Стэн? — смущенно прошептали близнецы в унисон.

Боггарт растерянно посмотрел на Диппера.

— Эм… — боггарт заговорил знакомым хрипловатым голосом их двоюродного дедушки. — Кто ты такой, чёрт возьми?

Диппер смущённо улыбнулся, прежде чем понял, что происходит. Мэйбл, очевидно, тоже догадалась об этом, потому что ей снова показалось, что она в шаге от рыданий. Боггарт показывал, что могло бы случиться со Стэном, если бы тот чудесным образом не вернул себе память с их помощью. С печальным вздохом Диппер поднял руку, радуясь, что воспоминания дядюшки Стэна вернулись после битвы с Биллом. Его рука дрогнула, когда он вспомнил имя демона. Он не хотел этого делать.

— Эй, — «дядюшка Стэн» обратился прямо к Дипперу. — Почему ты выглядишь так… странно?

Диппер нервно облизнул губы, готовясь закончить заклинание.

— Ты боишься меня, _Сосенка?_

С громким стуком Диппер выронил палочку.

— Чт-что… — пробормотал он.

Боггарт всё ещё выглядел, как дядюшка Стэн, кроме своих зрачков. Диппер сразу же узнал их — это был знак одержимостью Биллом Сайфером. Его голос звучал так же, как и у Стэна, но эхо было похоже на настоящий голос Билла.

— Молчим, Сосна? — боггарт ухмыльнулся. — Меня это даже не удивляет.

Диппер задрожал, охваченный страхом и потрясением.

— Ого, — голос боггарта начал меняться в тональности, пока не остался только скрипуче-весёлый голос Билла. — У тебя сейчас такой жалкий вид, это совсем не весело, — он насмешливо покачал головой.

— Это не так, — голос выдавал Диппера с головой. — Мы победили тебя.

Боггарт запрокинул голову и издал нечеловеческий смешок, от которого все ученики покрылись мурашками.

— Ты в этом _так_ уверен? А что насчёт тебя, Падающая Звёздочка?

Мэйбл застыла под его золотистым взглядом, не в силах произнести ни слова.

— Мальчик-сосна, ты правда стал проще, — мелодраматически вздохнул он, — _грустно._

Диппер пристально посмотрел на боггарта, и его страх на время сменился гневом.

— Ты всего лишь боггарт, наверное, самое слабое существо, с которым мы когда-либо боролись, — он заставил свой голос оставаться спокойным. — И мы победили _его,_ у _него_ нет пути назад.

Боггарт на мгновение впился взглядом в Диппера, прежде чем его губы растянулся в улыбке, слишком широкой для лица их дядюшки.

— Ты сильно недооцениваешь мои способности, Сосенка. Мир снов постепенно давал мне силу — вы двое помогали мне в этом.

И Мэйбл, и Диппер содрогнулись, поняв смысл его слов.

— Кроме того, — продолжало существо, — этот боггарт для меня всего лишь удобный временный сосуд. Как демон сновидений, что прячется в ваших кошмарах, вы должны были бы знать это лучше, прежде чем играть с существом, которое проявляет страхи. Но, полагаю, что я могу поблагодарить вашего учителя за это, — при этих словах он обернулся и радушно ухмыльнулся профессору Люпину. — Ты бессознательно помог мне выбраться из Вольфи, так что спасибо, человек.

Профессор, который до сих пор наблюдал за тем, как боггарт обменивается репликами в любопытном замешательстве — поскольку боггарты обычно могли обменяться только несколькими фразами; им потребовалось бы огромное количество страха, чтобы сказать хоть где-то столько предложений, как сейчас — потрясенно уставился на боггарта.

— Щенок, мне кажется, я немного напугал твоего жалкого учителя, — боггарт рассмеялся. — О, вы, тефтели, такие забавные!

Вспомнив, что они находятся в учительской, Диппер снова потянулся за своей палочкой.

— **Не отворачивайся, когда я с тобой разговариваю, Сосна!**

Диппер импульсивно подскочил и был потрясен, обнаружив боггарта стоящим теперь в нескольких дюймах от него, а не в нескольких футах. Его глаза на мгновения вспыхнули от гневного красным и вновь стали золотыми.

— Прежде чем ты попытаешься отделаться от меня этим жалким подобием палки, я просто хочу добавить несколько слов, — и ухмылка, которая определенно выглядела волчьей, расползлась на его лице. Прежде чем Диппер успел сделать шаг назад, боггарт схватил его за руку, сдёрнув рукав, и осмотрел шрамы.

— Хорошие были времена, а? — он захихикал, когда мальчик попытался вырвать свою кисть. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в один из шрамов, до того как сделать шаг назад и опуститься на руку мальчишки.

— Посмотри на меня, Сосна, — тон требовательный, не терпящий неподчинения. — Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил: _на самом деле я никогда не уйду._ У меня всегда есть запасной план, я всегда возвращаюсь, я всегда найду тебя, и ты _**никогда**_ не сможешь избавиться от меня.

Именно в этот момент Диппер осознал, что боггарт не просто стоит перед ним. Во время разговора он слегка двигался, ставя себя перед другими учениками и продолжая разговаривать с ним. Теперь он стоял по диагонали перед ним, Мэйбл и Люпином, который вышел вперед с палочкой в руке.

Лениво оглядывая их троицу, «боггарт» заговорил:

— Шоу уже почти закончилось, но благодаря той мощи, которую вы, Пайнсы, мне только что дали, я уверен, что очень скоро увижу вас обоих.

От этих слов у Диппера закружилась голова.

— Ого, да вы оба выглядите взволнованными! Я тоже не могу дождаться, чтобы навестить тебя, Падающая Звёздочка, и твой эгоистичный выбор, который всегда уморительно оскорбителен, и я не могу забыть восхитительные полные абсолютного ужаса крики Сосенки. Ха! У вас, ребята, самые лучшие кошмары.

Диппер практически зарычал на самого-вероятно-одержимого-демоном-боггарт:.

— Мы не боимся тебя, Билл!

Прежде чем кто-либо успел это понять, он уже ухмылялся прямо в лицо Дипперу.

— О, Сосна, — его глаза вспыхнули, когда он схватил его за плечи. — Ты ещё даже не начал понимать, _что_ я могу сделать.

Несколько сокурсников шокировано закричали, когда синее пламя лизнуло плечи Диппера, заставляя его кричать от страха.

— _Ridiculus!_ — выкрикнул профессор Люпин, не понимая, что ещё он может сделать.

Заклинание полностью поразило цель, и всё же, на одно длинное мгновение казалось, что ничего не произошло.

Его руки медленно соскользнули с плеч Диппера, и _оно_ повернулся лицом к профессору.

— Гав!

С этим единственным словом — _скорее всего глаза Билла_ — закатились на затылке и рухнули на землю на мгновение перед громким треском, который снова заполнил комнату.

Теперь это был серебристо-белый шар, висящий в воздухе перед Люпином. Затаив дыхание, профессор поднял палочку и устало произнес: _«Ridiculus!»_ снова.

Круг сдулся, как воздушный шарик, проплыл через комнату и заработал испуганные нервные смешки, прежде чем спрятаться обратно в шкаф.

— Класс, свободен.

После нескольких секунд колебания ученики начали просачиваться, хотя некоторые пытались остаться здесь и посмотреть на близнецов Пайнс, которые не шевельнулись со своих мест.

— Класс, _свободен,_ — Люпин многозначительно смотрел на детей, пока те не ушли.

Глядя на близнецов, которые, казалось, всё ещё были в состоянии шока, он с беспокойством наколдовал удобный диван позади них на случай, если они захотят присесть. Пайнсы, казалось, даже не заметили этого, когда Диппер рухнул на пол, дрожа, а его сестра обняла его за плечи.

— О-Боже-Боже-Боже-Боже… — Диппер раскачивался взад-вперед. — Это не может быть реал… я не могу… я, нет, нет.....

По обоим их лицам текли неконтролируемые слёзы.

Диппер почувствовал, как его желудок скрутило судорогой, и он резко склонился набок, когда его вывернуло наизнанку.

Взмахом волшебной палочки Люпин бесшумно уничтожил это.

Через несколько мгновений близнецы, всхлипывая вместе и находя утешение в присутствии друг друга, начали успокаиваться. Мэйбл обратила внимание на диван позади них и мягко усадила брата рядом с собой. Повернувшись к профессору, она спросила хриплым голосом: 

— Думаете, мы могли бы достать эти бессонные зелья?

— Конечно, — тихо произнес Люпин. — Я сейчас же пошлю за ними.

Девочка благодарно кивнула и продолжила растирать ледяного брата в ответ, а он в глубокой задумчивости уставился на пустую часть стены.

После заклинания Патронуса, которое было послано мадам Помфри, профессор Люпин наколдовал немного шоколада, который молча предложил Мэйбл. Она безмолвно взяла его и снова кивнула в знак благодарности, разломив кусок пополам, чтобы они могли разделить его, как он и думал.

— Если хочешь, есть ещё, — сказал он так тихо, как только мог, — это поможет тебе, вам обоим, почувствовать себя лучше. Вы также можете оставаться здесь столько, сколько захотите.

— А учителя сюда не войдут? — голос Мэйбл был тихим и грубым.

— Я могу наколдовать сообщение, чтобы они держались подальше отсюда, — сообщил профессор. — Пока я здесь «присматриваю за вами», вы можете оставаться здесь на всю ночь, и всё будет в порядке.

— Благодарю, — Мэйбл фыркнула и слабо улыбнулась ему.

После того как профессор Люпин наколдовал табличку на входной двери учительской, сообщив всем присутствующим, что в эту комнату нельзя входить, он сел на один из многочисленных стульев в комнате и сотворил себе книгу, готовясь наблюдать за близнецами столько, сколько им понадобится.


	2. Chapter 2

Не так уж часто Гарри мог пройтись по коридорам Хогвартса, не услышав, что он каким-то образом замешан в последних сплетнях, выступая там главным героем. Новые слухи быстро распространились по всей школе, Гарри знал это из первых рук, и всё же он до сих пор был удивлен тем, как быстро распространились сплетни об уроке защиты от тёмных искусств, который проходил несколько часов назад.

Об этом уроке можно было гарантированно говорить с тех пор, как профессор привел их в учительскую, но никто из учеников не мог предсказать результаты противостояния Пайнсов и боггарта. Те из обитателей замка, кто был знаком с боггартами, охотно рассказывали о своём опыте, как только слышали слово «боггарт». Ничто не казалось им более интересным, чем выяснение того, во что превратились их страхи-сокурсники, и Гарри слышал несколько нелепых заявлений, связанных с тем, что он столкнулся лицом к лицу с такими вещами, как: пустой склеп Гринготтса, клоуном и даже чихуахуа. Это было ожидаемо, хотя, любопытство учеников привело бы к этим разговорам, происходящим независимо от наказов профессоров.

Но вот близнецы Пайнс были совсем другими.

На каждый нелепый слух о том, что его сокурсник столкнулся с вымышленным страхом, Гарри слышал по меньшей мере три новых слуха о близнецах Пайнс. У обоих был, мягко говоря, необычный опыт общения с боггартом, и именно это вызвало такое неистовство увлечение среди учеников. Внезапно два студента-переводёныша стали самыми интересными людьми в школе. Даже в начале года, когда директор Дамблдор объявил, что они только что переехали из Америки, интерес к двум студентам не был столь велик.

Гарри вспомнил, что любопытство к Мэйбл довольно быстро исчезло, как только она присоединилась к Гриффиндору, невероятно быстро научившись раздражать половину девочек в своём факультете и отпугивать половину мальчиков своим шумным характером. Хотя Гарри не был лично знаком с её близнецом Диппером, он, казалось, не слишком выделялся среди других учеников Рейвенкло. Если не считать его странноватые привычки бормотать себе под нос и почти параноидальных взглядов на каждую дверь, в которую он входил, то парень казался типичным ребёнком. Единственное, что другие ученики узнали от них, это то, что когда близнецы были вместе, они имели тенденцию говорить о вещах не совсем имеющих смысл, и иногда закрывались в своём мирке от других людей.

Войдя в Большой Зал, Гарри даже не нужно было пытаться угадать, что было у всех на уме, когда он услышал «сосны», выходящие изо ртов студентов со всех сторон. Заняв свое любимое место за Гриффиндорским столом, Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на стол профессоров, заметив, что Люпина там нет. Близнецы остались после занятий с ним, и с тех пор их никто не видел. Хотя ходили слухи, что мадам Помфри видели выходящей из больничной палаты - _казалось бы, это невозможно, из разрядов мифов_ — и направлявшейся в учительскую с нечитаемым выражением лица, но это было три часа назад, и занятия давно закончились. Если близнецы не появятся во время обеда, Гарри был почти уверен, что какой-нибудь ушлый идиот попытается ворваться в учительскую, чтобы удовлетворить всеобщее любопытство.

— Гарри, Ты ведь был сегодня на ЗоТИ, да? — нетерпеливый голос Колина Криви вывел Гарри из задумчивости.

— Э-э, да, был, — Гарри нервно кашлянул, прочищая горло. — К чему ты?

— Неужели это правда? — у Колина были горящие большие глаза. — А что они говорят о близнецах Пайнс?

— Кто и о чём говорит? — мягко переспросил Гарри, делая глоток тыквенного сока. Он хотел бы, чтобы Гермиона была с ним прямо сейчас, в эту секунду, чтобы прочитать Колину лекцию о проблемах с распространением слухов, или что-то ещё столь же раздражающее, чтобы Поттеру не пришлось иметь с этим дело.

— Ну, я слышал, что они сломали боггарта, но ведь это невозможно, правда? Как можно сломать тёмное существо? — Колин покачал головой. — Это не имеет никакого смысла, но я также не верю, что демон одержим другим демоном.

— Чаво? — Гарри поперхнулся своим напитком. — А кто это говорит?

— Люди, — обобщенно вздохнул Колин и пожал плечами. — Я слышал, что когда Диппер стоял лицом к лицу с боггартом, тот мог ходить перед другими людьми, не меняясь, и даже сумел напугать профессора!

Гарри неловко поёрзал на стуле.

— Эм, это действительно выглядело так, но я уверен, что…

— И ещё, — продолжал Колин, со жгучим энтузиазмом, — оно наколдовало огонь на Диппера, назвало себя демоном, и заклинание, чтобы избавиться от него, не сработало.

— Тебя там не было, Колин, — напомнил ему Гарри.

Колин заколебался.

— Ох, и что в этом плохого?

Гарри тяжко вздохнул: 

— Послушай, Колин, я не знаю. Это казалось так, как ты описываешь, но мы можем ошибаться.

Колин задумчиво нахмурился.

— Если это был просто странный боггарт, то чего же, по-твоему, они так боялись?

Гарри вспомнил неподдельный страх и панику на лицах близнецов, когда «боггарт» закричал на них.

— Я не знаю Колин, — устало сказал Гарри после минутного раздумья, — и, вообще, это не мое дело знать. И не твоё.

Колин обмяк от явного разочарования.

— Они выглядели довольно потрясенными. Я не думаю, что им нужно, чтобы вся школа пыталась препарировать их поверх того, что они только что прошли, — Гарри сделал упорное усилие, чтобы посмотреть Колину прямо в лицо.

Позволив словам впитаться в себя, Колин задумчиво кивнул.

— Да, наверное, ты прав, Гарри. Они просто не должны были встретиться лицом к лицу со своими страхами на глазах у всех. Спасибо за разговор, — и с этими словами младший гриффиндорец поспешил прочь, скорее всего, чтобы рассказать своему брату об этом.

Когда его младший сосед ушёл, Гарри уставился на свою обеденную тарелку, внезапно осознав, что ему уже не так хочется есть, как раньше. Аппетит ни к чёрту. Ему казалось странным то, что происходит с близнецами Пайнс. Гарри знал, каково это, когда вся школа интересуется им, и то сопровождающее смущение, которое приходит вместе с сомнительной популярностью. Он не хотел быть частью тех людей, кто заставит близнецов чувствовать себя так же, как он чувствовал себя в прошлом году после инцидента с дуэльным клубом, где, казалось, вся школа отвернулась от него. Он хотел бы быть одним из тех, кто не позволит сплетням распространяться в своей голове, но вместо этого заниматься своими делами или поддерживать того, кто в этом нуждается. И тем не менее, Поттер не мог избавиться от чувства неловкости по поводу всего этого.

— Они ещё не вернулись?

Гарри был так глубоко погружен в свои мысли, что вздрогнул, услышав рядом голос своего лучшего друга.

— Ну и? — подсказал Рон.

— Нет, их еще никто не видел, — ответил Гарри, заметив, что Гермиона тоже присоединилась к столу.

— Паранормальщина, — пробормотал Рон, потянувшись через стол, чтобы наполнить свою тарелку. — Можно было бы подумать, что кто-то уже надыбал что-то новенькое.

— Правда, Рон, — фыркнула Гермиона, — это не наше дело.

— Ну, да, — проговорил Рон с набитым картошкой ртом, — но ты же умираешь от любопытства, а?

Гермиона заметно ощетинилась на этот вопрос, но ничего не ответила.

— Знаешь, — Рон проглотил полный рот еды, — я всегда думал, что эти двое были странными. А вы разве нет, ребят?

Гарри поколебался, прежде чем ответить.

— Я никогда по-настоящему хорошо их не знал.

— Это мы поняли, — согласился Рон, — но этот тип, Диппер, странный, вечно бормочет себе что-то под нос. Даже для рейвенкловца — это _не_ нормально.

Гарри воздержался от комментариев.

— Гермиона, Мэйбл ведь у тебя в комнате? — спросил Рон. — А что ты думала о ней до этого?

В неуверенной паузе Гермиона задумалась, как лучше сформулировать свой ответ.

— Она была очень… м, интересным дополнение к женской части факультета.

— Да ладно тебе, — фыркнул Рон. — Что ты хочешь этим сказать на самом деле?

Гермиона слегка поджала губы.

— Она была самой громкой в спальне и имела привычку будить нас рано утром своими криками.

— Криками? — переспросил Гарри, гадая, не страдает ли она ночными кошмарами.

— Да, она часто перевозбуждается после хорошего сна, а потом будит нас всех, — Гермиона, казалось, слегка сдулась при этих воспоминаниях.

— Оу, — значит, тогда это были не ночные кошмары.

— Значит, и сестрица действительно шумная и сумасшедшая, — предположил Рон, — но даже я это знал. Ну же, Гермиона, ты должна была заметить в ней что-то странное?

Гермиона неуверенно посмотрела на свою тарелку.

— Потому что я думаю, что там должны были быть какие-то признаки того, что они были психически нездоровы, — продолжал Рон, не обращая внимания на внутренний конфликт, который переживала Гермиона. — Я почти уверен, что у Диппера не было друзей, и все знают, что он всегда нервничает и бормочет себе под нос. Но ведь должны быть и другие признаки, так?

— Рон, пожалуйста, перестань говорить об этом, — огрызнулась Гермиона.

Уизли в шоке откинул голову назад и перевёл взгляд с Гарри на Гермиону.

— В чём ваша проблема, вы двое?  
— спросил он. — Я просто спрашиваю то же, что и все остальные. Разве вы, ребят, тоже не хотите знать?

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Рон, это не наше дело, — она на мгновение заколебалась, прежде чем продолжить, — кроме того, я не думаю, что они останутся здесь надолго.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурившись, спросил Гарри.

— Мэйбл как-то сказала мне, что они переехали сюда в основном ради «смены обстановки», — Гермиона сделала паузу, — но я почти уверена, что это было потому, что с ними недавно что-то случилось, что-то нехорошее, и поэтому им нужно было на некоторое время покинуть то место.

— С чего ты это взяла, Гермиона? — вновь спросил Гарри, и его желудок внезапно отяжелел после обеда.

— Ну… — Гермиона была явно озадачена и оглядела зал, прежде чем понизить голос для двух мальчиков. — У неё иногда бывают ночные кошмары, и я слышал, как она говорила своему брату о том, чтобы " _уйти от него_ ", кто бы это ни был.

Оба гриффиндорца пропустили информацию мимо ушей.

— А ты не думаешь, что это как-то связано с Сам-знаешь-кем? — поинтересовался Рон, глядя на Гарри.

Поттер медленно покачал головой.

— Я не понимаю, как они могут иметь к Нему какое-то отношение.

— Может быть, — предположил Рон, — они имели в виду сам-знаешь-кого, убегая от него!

— Они из Америки, Рон, — нравоучительно заговорила Гермиона. — Сомневаюсь, что они в этом замешаны.

Рон фыркнул, а затем продолжил есть свой ужин.

Неловкое молчание повисло над троицей, пока они ели, прежде чем Гермиона нарушила его тихим бормотанием:

— Надеюсь, с ними всё в порядке…

— Уверен, что так и будет, — ободрительно улыбнулся Гарри. — Профессор Люпин остался с ними.

— Верно… — в её голосе не слышалось убежденности.

Именно во время разговора этой троицы Дамблдор подошёл к учительскому столу, а затем встал, чтобы сделать объявление. Все глаза учеников были устремлены на старого волшебника, и пока никто не говорил, все задавались одним и тем же вопросом: что происходит с близнецами Пайнс?

— Буду признателен, если вы уделите мне несколько минут своего внимания, ученики, — ему не нужно было просить, что у него уже было, но вежливость порою сковывала. — Некоторые из вас, возможно, слышали слухи об инциденте, произошедшем сегодня на уроке Защиты третьего курса. Я хотел бы сначала прояснить некоторые вещи. Во время урока никто не был убит, искалечен или выброшен из окна. Мне жаль, что я испортил всем этот спектакль, — он коротко хихикнул, а затем продолжил уже более серьёзным тоном. — Я прошу всех хорошенько подумать о том, что вы, возможно, слышали или сказали сегодня. Как вы все знаете, близнецы Пайнс были приглашены в Хогвартс в качестве студентов по обмену, и когда они впервые пришли сюда, я попросил всех вас сделать так, чтобы они чувствовали себя здесь желанными гостями. Сегодня произошёл инцидент с участием боггарта, который вышел из-под контроля с участием близнецов, и хотя я не буду разглашать вам какие-либо детали этого инцидента — и попрошу тех из вас, кто присутствовал, сделать то же самое — я хотел бы сообщить вам всем, что оба близнеца столкнулись со своими самыми большими страхами и сейчас оправляются от этого. Что бы вы ни слышали, эти два ученика — просто обычные ученики, которые берут для себя время, чтобы восстановиться. Я прошу Вас дать им это возможность, это пространство, в котором они нуждаются, и воздержаться от преследования их, когда они вернутся на занятия, — Дамблдор выдохнул, поправив очки-половинки. — Если бы те другие ученики, которые были в классе, были бы так же откровенны о своих собственных реакциях на боггарта, как эти двое, возможно, был бы такой ажиотаж? Подумайте об этом и крепко спите, вам всем предстоит завтра много занятий.

И с этими словами он хлопнул в ладоши, закончив свою речь в зале, сев на стул и наблюдая, как студенты начали выходить гуськом.

— Давай выйдем из зоны комфорта, — Мэйбл легонько потянула брата за руку, улыбаясь почти также, как и всегда, — нам пора уходить.

— Твоя сестра права, — тихо произнёс профессор Люпин. — Мадам Помфри разрешила вам обоим уйти, когда вы будете готовы, и я думаю, что сейчас самое время.

Диппер посмотрел на своего преподавателя и сестру, глубоко вздохнув, согласно кивнул. Он легко высвободил руку из объятий Мэйбл и встал лицом к лицу со взрослым в комнате.

— Итак, что мы будем делать?

Профессор сдержал озадаченный смешок.

— Я думаю, что главным пунктом прямо сейчас для вас должно быть уложение вас обоих в постель. И крепкий многочасовой сон.

Диппер отрицательно покачал головой.

— Если мы пойдём в наши башни, то нас будут преследовать сокур…

— …вы проведете ночь в больничном крыле, — прервал Люпин мальчика, — чтобы дать вам немного пространства и чтобы приспособиться и подготовиться к завтрашнему дню.

— Ладно, — уступил Диппер, — но что мы скажем, когда они спросят, почему мы там спали? Или, если уж на то пошло, почему «боггарт» отреагировал именно так? Они наверняка захотят узнать, почему… — Диппер прервал свою болтовню и судорожно вздохнул. — Они захотят узнать, что здесь произошло, потому что каждый сможет сказать, что подобного не должно было произойти.

Люпин посмотрел на тринадцатилетнего мальчика, чьё лицо было настолько серьёзно, что он нахмурился в раздумьях. Профессор воздерживался от слишком многих вопросов о произошедшем, позволяя близнецам сначала разобраться в своих эмоциях, прежде чем ему удалось получить от Мэйбл информацию о том, что у них обоих ранее была тёмная-опасна-ненормальная встреча с кем-то, кто, казалось, захватил боггарта. Он сделал себе мысленную заметку проверить у Дамблдора, знал ли тот об этом после того, как проводил двух детей в больничное крыло.

— Думаю, что сегодня вам обоим будет достаточно, — тихо произнёс Люпин. — Завтра вас посетит директор, который задаст ещё несколько вопросов о том, что произошло, после чего, он поможет вам решить, что именно рассказать вашим сокурсникам.

Мэйбл кивнула с лёгкой улыбкой и одобрительно показала профессору большой палец. Какое-то время Диппер молча смотрел профессору в лицо, потом вздохнул и уныло кивнул, пробормотав:

— Спасибо.

— Ну что ж, пошли, — Люпин открыл дверь, чтобы близнецы вошли, и бесшумно прикрыл её за собой, пока они направлялись по коридору в больничное крыло.


End file.
